Solid-state color imaging devices typically utilize arrays of microlenses to direct light received at a face thereof to internal light sensing elements. For example, as illustrated by FIG. 1, a conventional solid-state imaging device may include a semiconductor substrate 2 and an array of charge coupled devices (CCDs) formed as an array in the substrate 2. The CCD array may include a plurality of light sensing elements 4 (e.g., photodiodes) spaced by a plurality of channel regions 5 which extend opposite respective insulated gate electrodes 10. These gate electrodes 10 may include first and second polysilicon layers 8a and 8b and an insulating region 6, as illustrated. A pad layer 13 may also be provided. A first polarizing layer 12 may be formed on the substrate 2. An array of color filters 14 (e.g., red (R), green (G) and blue (B)) and a second polarizing layer 16 may also be formed on the first polarizing layer 12. As illustrated, the color filters 14 may be defined to extend opposite respective light sensing elements 4. In addition, to focus incident light 20 towards the light sensing elements 4, an array of microlenses 18 are provided on the second polarizing layer 16, as illustrated. Unfortunately, light 20 incident portions of the second polarizing layer 16 which are exposed by gaps in the spacing between adjacent microlenses 18 may be reflected backwards towards the source of light 20 and, therefore, not collected by the light sensing elements 4. Accordingly, notwithstanding such solid-state imaging devices which utilize microlens arrays, there continues to be a need for improved solid-state imaging devices which have increased light gathering capability.